Wizard of Aspen Creek
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry gets adopted by the Marrok. How will Hogwarts handle a Savior raised by werewolves different from what they are used to? Harry isn't about to be manipulated or used. Possible SLASH. rated for safety and/or future chapters. Pairings undecided. set before the books in both universes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or the Alpha and Omega series. They are owned by JK Rowlings and Kirsten Fay respectfully. I make no money off this story.

AN: soo. Chapter one of my new story. I know I should be working on my others, but most of them will probably be redone or just taken down. I can't seem to remember where I was going with a lot of them. If you have any ideas, I am more than willing to listen!

AN2: BTW, I am trying out a new writing style, I think it may have fallen flat though. What do you think?

Chapter one

Harry stared at the pristine snow that almost glowed outside his window. His green eyes stared blankly out the window as he tried to get his head around his new situation. He spared a glance at the unassuming looking man in the driver's seat of the old truck that was taking him to his new home.

Aspen Creek, Montana.

A few months ago, Harry never would have guessed how much his life could change in just a short time.

 _At the start of summer, Harry had lived in England with his Relatives the Dursleys. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their only son Dudley. It was Dudley's 9_ _th_ _birthday and the Dursleys had decided to go on a family trip to the states. But to their horror. They couldn't find anyone to take Harry. Everyone else already had their summer plans, so they were forced to take the boy with them. They made sure Harry knew how unwanted he was and how he would have to stay in the hotel and not make a nuisance of himself. Harry had just been glad to be leaving Surrey for the first time._

 _The flight there had little trouble, even if the Dursleys did grumble a lot from first class. Harry got to sit by himself near the middle of the plane and watch the world fall away through the small window. Harry loved it._

 _The first few days where typical, the Dursleys went out and had fun. Harry stayed locked in a closet in the room they had gotten for Dudley. Harry didn't mind, he was used to it._

 _It all changed three days in. They forgot to lock the closet._

 _It had only taken Harry a few moments of indecision before he opened the door and left the hotel. He knew it would be a risk to come back. He didn't have his own key and he wasn't looking forward to whatever punishment his uncle could think up for him. But he swiped a few dollars Dudley had lying around and decided to risk his Uncles wrath._

Harry jolted out of his thoughts by a bump in the road.

A crimson blush covered his face at the squeak that escaped his throat. He stole a glance at the man driving. The sandy haired man still had his eyes on the road, but Harry could see a small smile on the man's lips. His blush darkened.

 _He had been wondering around when he came across an alleyway. He had almost past it, but a small sound stopped him. It had reminded him of the sounds he would make after a particularly bad punishment. When he went to see what it was he found a big dog sitting in the back of the alley in a corner._

 _It was large with pale yellow eyes that seemed to stare through him, judging him almost. The fur seemed to be a weird greyish color, but the tail made Harry laugh. It looked like the wolf had been using it as a paint brush._

 _He stopped at the look the dog gave him. He had seemed to know why Harry had been laughing and wasn't amused. As Harry had gotten closer he noticed a dark red patch on the animal's front leg. At the familiar site, Harry had rushed over. Completely ignoring the warning sounds from the giant dog. His attention had been completely on the injury._

 _After looking around to make sure someone wasn't watching, Harry did something he only ever did for injured animals. He used what his uncle called his 'freakishness' and healed the now stunned looking dog with the golden light that always appeared when he healed something._

 _Harry had been scared when the dog had jumped up, growling at him before running away._

 _It had surprised Harry so much at the sudden actions that all he had done was sit there for a few minutes before shaking himself out of it. He was making his way to the big buildings he could see in the hopes of finding something interesting. Never noticing the man following him._

The truck stopped, giving Harry time to look around.

They were in a small town. Aspen Creek. Harrys home for the foreseeable future.

"Welcome Home Harry." An amused voice said making Harry jump. He turned to look at the driver.

Bran Cornick had somehow become his guardian in the last few months. At first Harry hadn't been sure about the man who didn't look like he could do much. But after a few phone calls and patient meetings. He had temporary custody of the black haired boy.

Harry still wasn't entirely sure how that had happened.

 _After he had helped the dog, which he later found out to be a wolf, he had wondered some more. Seeing different shops and buildings that left him speechless. America was so different from Surrey._

 _After wondering for a bit, Harry's worse nightmare appeared out of a large toy store. The Dursleys. Time seemed to freeze for him as he stared at the trio. He had hoped they wouldn't have seen him._

 _"BOY!"_

 _They had._

 _Harry felt the blood leave his face as his Uncle stalked towards, not even noticing the attention he was getting from the people lining the streets. If Vernon Dursley had noticed, he probably would have stopped. Other people's opinion of him had always meant the most to him and his family._

 _"What do you think you're doing! You dare to disobey me!" Vernon screamed, his face turning a deep red as he grabbed the fear filled boy, bruising it almost instantly._

 _"I..I'm s..sorry Uncle V..Vernon," Harry stuttered. His face frozen in fear at the angry words being spit at him._

 _Neither of them noticed the man making his way quickly over to them, his face unreadable._

 _Vernon raised his hand while Harry cringed at the expected slap._

 _A small hand grabbed Vernon before his hand could connect with the now shaking child._

 _"That is no way to treat a child."_

 _The sound of the cold voice made Harry open his eyes and stare at the new person while Vernon just spluttered indigently._

 _The man who had come up didn't really seem like much, most who saw him wouldn't think him able to stop such a forceful looking blow. But he did, and he held on as Vernon tried to wretch his arm away._

 _"Let me go you stupid yank!" Vernon screeched, his face turning purple. "It's none of your business how I discipline my disobedient nephew!"_

 _If anything the man's face grew colder at the mention the Harry was the big man's nephew. His grip tightened._

 _"Now, now, none of that," the voice chilled Vernon to the bone as it took a threatening tone. "I can't very well stand by and let you strike a child." Vernon couldn't stop the whimper that escaped as the hold tightened even more. "Besides, I think the police will want to speak with you."_

 _The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, coming in their direction. The sound drained the color from Vernon's face and made the mystery man smirk._

 _Harry's throat closed, Vernon had always told him horror stories of what the cops would do if they ever got ahold of a freak like him. As the sound grew closer Harry's body seemed to act on its own and he ran off as fast as his legs could take him. Not even paying attention to the voices yelling at him to stop._

The house Bran led them to, was completely made of wood and seemed like it had been built by hand a long time ago, slowly being updated as time went one. Harry liked it.

"This is where we will be staying, Harry." Bran said, his easy going voice loosening something tight in Harry's chest, calming him bit by bit. "Your room is on the top floor, it used to belong to my son, Charles, but he moved into his own home a few years ago, so it's all yours now."

Harry paused in his exploration to send a questioning look at Bran.

The older man just smiled teasingly at the young boy. "I have two sons, Samuel and Charles. They should be here soon to meet you." His smile fell when he saw the uncertain look pass over Harrys suddenly pale face.

"Don't worry so much, Harry." He reached over to ruffle the messy black hair. "They are going to love you."

Harry just looked uncertainly up at the man before pulling out a notepad and pencil.

 _'What if they don't like me?'_ He wrote in his scratchy handwriting, _'Will I have to go back with the Dursleys?'_

Harry showed him the notepad, keeping his eyes lowed. He missed the angry and protective look on the man's face. He was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"You are never going back with them Harry," Bran said, his eyes flashing at the thought. "My sons will love you, and if by some miracle they don't… well that will be their problem, not yours."

Harry looked uncertain, only to be distracted by the sound of two thumps from the front yard.

Bran smiled, "that will be them." He grabbed Harrys hand, "Let's go meet your new brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or the Alpha and Omega series. They are owned by JK Rowlings and Patricia Briggs respectfully. I make no money off this story.

AN: Thank You to everyone who reviewed ^^ I am glad this story is being well received! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

AN2: Just so everyone knows, this story is set before the books for both Harry Potter and the Alpha and Omega Series. And yes I realize that some characters are going to OOC.

Chapter Two

hapter Two

Harry tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. He could hear the soft sound of footsteps crunching through the snow towards the house. Bran kept a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep Harry calm.

His knuckles turned white as they held the notepad. The bindings started to dig into his palm, anchoring him slightly as the footsteps stopped just outside the door.

 _He ran faster than he had ever been able to before. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do when he got there. But he knew he could never return to the hotel, or his relatives. Harry froze completely at the revelation._

 _He had no were to go._

 _With wide eyes Harry looked around, finally seeing where his feet had taken him. He was surrounded by tall buildings made of brick and glass. At first glance they seemed abandoned but a closer look revealed they were just closed._

 _Harry peaked into a window and saw a clock proclaiming the time to be a little after 6._

 _'Wow,' he thought, shaking his head a little. 'Guess I wasn't watching the time like I should have been.' Numbly Harry turned around and started back the way he thought he had come._

 _Running straight into a hard object._

 _Harry squeaked, falling back onto the ground._

 _"S…s…so S.. s… sorry," His eyes shot up as he stuttered his apology. Only to see the man from earlier._

 _The man smiled easily at him, reaching out a hand._

 _Harry stared uncertainly, unused to hands aimed towards him and not meant to hurt. Moments passed, the easy smile never leaving the other man's face as he waited. A small hesitant hand finally made its way into the other man's hold._

 _"You're fast for such a small kid," the man spoke with a soft and friendly tone as he helped Harry up, keeping a soft grip on the slightly shaking hand. He didn't want to risk the slight child running away again. It was only luck he found him the first time._

"Da?"

Harry jumped at the strong, steady sound of another's voice. The hand on his shoulder tightened supportively before Bran answered.

"In here Samuel, and please drag Charles in." Even Harry could hear the amusement that colored the sandy haired man's voice. "I can hear him hesitating. "

A soft snort came from the direction of the door.

Harry was surprised by the giggle that tried to escape when the sounds of a brief struggle and a strangled 'HEY' came from the same direction.

Bran smiled down at the slowly calming child.

"Why don't we go sit and wait for those two knuckle heads." He said, motioning to the chairs in the small room he used for visitors. "By now they are probably fooling around in the front yard."

Sure enough, a pair of wrestling bodies passed the window.

Harry glanced up at Bran who just nodded, before making his way to the window.

Two men he assumed where his new brothers where fighting in the front yard. One had a dark brown hair with light streaks. He stood up, grinning down at the man in the snow, only to be swept off his feet again. The other stood grinning and pounced on the brown haired man, starting the wrestling all over again. The other was tall, Harry noticed with wide eyes, much taller than Harry was. His brown eyes gleamed at his brother behind long black hair.

Bran chuckled from behind him before rapping once on the glass, getting the boys attention.

They shared grins before making their way inside, glancing at Harry curiously.

It didn't take them long to make their way into the sitting room. Harry gasped when he finally say them up close.

They both towered over him, seeming to just miss the roof. He could feel their curious stares boring into him as he dropped his eyes to the floor, trying to disappear into the body behind him.

"Harry," Brans voice was still as cheerful as ever, almost as if he didn't notice the boy burrowing into him. "This is Samuel," HE motioned to the tallest of the men with the brown streaked hair. "And this is Charles," The one with hair almost as dark as Harrys. "They are your new brothers."

Harry dared to sneak a peek before holding out his notepad with just a quick and messy _'Hi'_ scribbled on it before he turned and buried his burning face into the jeans that Bran had on.

A squeak echoed through the room as he was suddenly pulled away from Bran by a pair of strong arms, only to be held higher than he had ever been before. He stared surprised into the blue grey eyes of his new older brother.

After a few minutes of blinking at each other, Samuel cracked a smile hugged the little boy to him. "Hello, squirt." He said cheerfully, "It's great to finally meet you."

Harry just nodded mutely at the grinning man. He had never met someone who seemed so excited but had just sad eyes. He reached up and patted the man's cheek, before leaning in to hug him. Harry had no idea why he did, or why he felt so trusting of him. But he wasn't going to think about it. It was almost the same way he felt around Bran.

 _Harry stared up at the tall man, trying to figure out if he was like Uncle Vernon or not. He could sometimes tell if someone meant him harm or not, he blamed it on his Freakishness. This man didn't feel like Vernon, in fact, Harry felt safer with this man than he had ever felt with anyone before. His gaze turned shy as the man just smiled down at him and started to lead him away._

 _"Come one," the man said, his voice still soft and calming, "Hoe about we get something to eat and you can tell me all about the screaming man and why you felt you had to run away like that."_

 _Harry couldn't muster the panic he had felt earlier, the calm coming from this man seemed to drown out any negative feelings. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't sure he cared. It was the first time he was filled with nervous and fear filled energy. He liked it that way._

 _They made their way back to the busier streets, just a little over from where Harry had last seen Vernon. He tensed at the thought that maybe he was being taken back to the fat man._

 _Bran smiled down at the boy, trying to calm him down again. He released a bit of the protective instincts that seemed to keep the child from fleeing. "Don't worry about that man, your uncle?" His smile twitched into a frown for a moment at the small nod he got from the child. "Well, he caused such a scene that he ended up getting take by the police while I went to find you."_

 _Harry looked up questioningly, not sure how to ask the questions that plagued him. The Dursleys had always told him that he wasn't allowed to ask questions, he wasn't sure if this man had the same rules or not and really didn't want to lose the calm he had finally found._

Harry squeaked as he switched hands, now being held by the man with hair the same color as his. Charles his name was. He stared blankly at him, before pouting slightly at being passed around by the bigger men.

Bran laughed at the look on the little ones face. "Now that's a cute look on you Harry."

Harry just turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the man, feeling safe enough with him in the room to act on his more childish actions. Something he would never dare to do with the Dursleys.

Charles seemed to almost choke on his laugh. "I think I like this kid Da."

Both Samuel and Bran had been surprised when Charles had snatched Harry from his brother's arms. Usually the man kept as far from people as possible, only ever touching his father and brother, not wanting to get attached to anyone else. Just in case.

Charles saw the looks directed towards him and he knew why. He just rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the child now in his arms, starting an impromptu staring contest with the emerald eyed child.

Bran shook his head with a small smile, it had been too long since his son had willingly touched another. It did his heart good to see his normally reserved sons taking to the child so quickly. Harry definitely needed some older brothers in his life, and Samuel and Charles would be good for him. They would protect him when Bran couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well another chapter up! I'm really happy with this one to! So I hope you enjoy. And hopelessly plugging but check out my facebook for updates on what I'm working on and to comment on what you would like to see updated next! Link is in my profile or you can find me under wolf-shinigami! Check it out!

Chapter 3

The day ended on a happy note. Harry curled up in Charles lap as they three men talked about the business set up in Colorado. Bran needed to go and deal with something but didn't want to leave Harry so soon.

Samuel shook his head as his father and brother argued.

"Da, you really don't need to go," Charles growled, "Harry probably wouldn't take it well if he woke up and found you suddenly gone."

Bran looked at the fragile child curled up trustingly against his son. "He definitely wouldn't take it well," The boys where surprised at the sadness in their fathers voice. "The only thing that has kept him calm is by projecting the Alphas protective instincts."

Eyes widened at that. "Really?"

Bran smirked at the sound of his sons talking in unison. "Yes, really."

Samuel finally looked away from Harry to meet his fathers' tired eyes. "How did you meet him anyway? There has to be more to it than just the altercation in the streets."

With a sigh Bran began his tale.

 _He had been in Seattle for a few days dealing with some minor issues with one of the hotels. He would usually send Samuel or Charles but he needed to get away for a bit. After dealing with the issues he decided to take a walk around the city. He hadn't done that in a while. After an hour of exploring he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time._

 _The power of a witch trying to change him in to his wolf form._

 _He felt the cold of the spell covering him. He fought if off long enough to disappear into nearby piece of forest. Only when he was sure he wouldn't be seen did he stop fighting. The pain of the change was just as painful as the first time a witch had forced the change on him. He could feel his bones breaking and reforming, his skin rolling as it changed the fur of his werewolf form._

 _As the change finished, a panting grey wolf lay on the dirt and leaves of the forest. The power of the witch continued to try and take over his mind. He growled as he fought the presence trying to invade his mind. He pulled on the bond he had with the wolves of North America and built a shield to keep the power out of his mind. An hour passed as he fought for control, finally the power left him alone enough that he could think clearly._

 _He lay exhausted on the ground, trying to pinpoint where the power had come from. He didn't recognize the power, which worried him. The thought of a rogue witch with the power to turn him brought a chill of terror he hadn't felt since his mother had turned him and his son into her pets._

 _Finally he decided to change back into his human, only to realize he had no clothes to change into. The last thing he needed was to walk through the city completely naked so decided to just go there in his wolf form._

 _'The only time being mistaken for a big dog is a good thing.' He thought, standing and shaking out his dirt covered fur._

 _He slowly made his way out of the forest, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. The last thing he needed was to be picked up by animal control. The grey werewolf had almost made it to the hotel when he ran into some trouble._

"What the hell do you mean a witch forced a change on you?" Samuel screeched, flinching as Harry shifted in his sleep.

Bran raised an eyebrow at his oldest son, "Charles, please take Harry up to his room, the one next to mine."

Charles looked between the two before lifting the light child carefully and leaving the room. The last thing they needed was for Harry to wake up to arguing and yelling. He made his way to the room just off of Brans, originally it was Samuels, but he had left to be on his own as soon as he entered medical school so it had been empty for a while.

"Well kiddo," the big man whispered walking into the old room. "Welcome home."

Harry snuggled into the large bed, not even reacting as the door to his new room closed, too lost in his dream of playing with wolves in a large field.

Charles entered the sitting room to see his father and brother staring at each other. With a roll of his eyes he slumped down on to the couch. "You guys done yet?"

Bran broke his stare off and glared at his youngest. "Yes. Now may I finish?"

Samuel didn't look happy but sat back down, "Fine, but expect questions."

"Fair enough."

 _"DADDY LOOK AT THAT BIG DOG!"_

 _'Great,' Bran thought, 'I really don't need this now.'_

 _There was a really fat child coming towards him, a man who could only be his father, not far behind. The werewolf could just about see a thin woman behind him, her face frozen in a look of distaste._

 _"I'm gonna pet it!" The child yelled, hurting Brans ears._

 _"Now duddykins," The thin woman stuttered coming out from behind her husband. "You don't know where that mongrel has been."_

 _"Don't worry so much Pet," The fat man said, puffing up as though he had just accomplished something. "No dog would dare harm a Dursley."_

 _Bran snarled at the fat child, stopping him in his tracks, before he turned to continue his journey to his hotel. He had almost made it to the corner that would take him back to the busier streets when he felt two things happen at once. The witch came back, attacking the shields he had built around his mind; and a large stone stuck his side, knocking him off his feet._

 _The fat man hadn't taken the growling at his son very well. His face was turning a deep red as he stalked the prone wolf. "How dare you growl at my son, you mangy cur!" A swift kick to his middle went with the angry voice. A younger voice egging the older man on._

 _Bran wanted to bite him, chase him off, do something, but all his concentration was on keeping the witch out of his head and away from the dark recesses where Berserker slept. Bran could heal a few breaks and bruises, not so much a wild wolf hell bent on killing anything and everything in its sights._

 _He focused on forcing the intruder out, only having enough focus to discover that the witch was a male, which was all he could get before the presence finally left. He lay panting on the sidewalk, trying to get his strength back to deal with the over bloated tomato and his overblown seedling._

 _He turned his gaze to the pair, glaring and snarling at them. Satisfaction spread through him as they paused and backed away, reeking of fear._

 _"Vernon," it was the thin woman, "Let's leave the mongrel to die in the gutter like it deserves. It's hardly worth our time."_

 _"But mom, I wanna see it die!" The young boy wined, his voice grating on the werewolf's sensitive ears._

 _"Now, now, Dudley, Your moms right, we have better things to do. Let's go get you some more souvenirs."_

 _Bran watched them walk away with loathing rushing through him. He really hated people like that. They made him rethink exposing the werewolves to the rest of the world in a few years._

 _He shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to stand, a yelp escaping at the pain. 'Damn bastards definitely broke my leg.' He growled, 'I ever see them again, I'm going to gut them.'_

 _He managed to drag himself into a nearby alley to hide from possible predators and passersby who might step on him or call animal control. He tried to change back but every time he tried he could feel the witch just waiting for his shield to lower, just enough to slip in and take control. Something he couldn't risk ever happening._

 _He lay there, waiting for the wounds to heal, trying to connect with any of his wolves. No matter what he did, the witch was always waiting, always trying to get in. Bran braced himself as another attack started._

 _Sharp spikes rolled over his minds, driving him further behind his shields, as he tried to force them out with the small amount of magic he had. He barely noticed the small child enter the alley he was in too focused on pushing the controlling power out of his head. The sound of small footsteps headed towards him brought him up short. At first he thought it was the fat child again._

 _He stopped short at the sight in front of him. A small child, much smaller than the fat boy from earlier. He looked slightly skittish, like he was waiting for Bran to attack him, but he still came closer._

 _Bran glared at him when he heard the small child laugh. He knew why, everyone seemed to laugh when they saw his tail. Everyone always said it looked like he had dipped it in a paint bucket. He still got teased by his sons for it. He growled at the giggling boy._

 _The giggles stopped but the boy kept advancing, He growled again, but the boy just kept moving until he was right next to him. He went to snap at the child, trying to get him away, not wanting to risk his life. The witch was still attacking and Bran didn't know how much longer he could hold out for._

 _Suddenly the boys' hands started to glow. A brilliant golden color that seemed to warm as it got closer to the open cut on his broken leg. He stared as the glow flowed into his wound and continued through him. He could feel bruises and brakes healing, the most surprising thing was the warmth that surrounded his shields, strengthening them and driving the witch's presence away. He could hear the witch scream as it was driven out of his mind. He could finally think, the pain had finally faded into nothing. He was healed in just moments, all because of this little boy._

 _He jumped up, startling the child. With a few seconds of watching the powerful child he took off. On his way to the hotel he made sure to memorize the scent of the child so he could find him again. He was definitely powerful._

"There is a bit more to it from there, but that's the gist of how I met Harry."

Bran looked at his shocked sons. Neither had said a word as he explained about the witch and the strange power Harry seemed to have.

"I thought Charles was the trouble magnet!"

Charles glared at his brother before turning back to his father. "As much as I hate to admit it Da, but Sam's right. You don't usually get into so much trouble."

Bran shrugged, "Maybe so, but Seattle was brimming with trouble while I was there."

"Did you find out anything on the witch at least?" Sam said, more worried about the possible chance that his father could lose himself again. The world was much more populated now then it was the first time it happened.

Bran's face twisted, "Unfortunately no. All I could find out was that it was a male. Whatever Harry did forced the witch out and I haven't felt him again since."


End file.
